Extraños a medianoche
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• La noche no es eterna, la felicidad es efímera. Sakura no espera flores ni cursis despedidas. Que hombre más extraño, y que extraña era ella también./ —Entonces ven y encuéntrame. / El amanecer aún no ha llegado, pero la hora más oscura antes del alba los acoge en ese beso entre extraños. [•Sasusaku•]


**Título:** Extraños a medianoche

**Autora: **Rooss

**Disclaimer:** No, por mas que quisiera los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Fic Type:** One-shot

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**Otras publicaciones**: , Universo fanfics.

**Notas:** El one está inspirado en el siguiente video, claro, yo siempre alterandole todo y metiendo mis ideas re-cursis hahah (borren espacios y puntos, menos el .com haha) h . t . t . p . s . : . / . / . w . w . w . y . o . u . t . u . b . e . c . o . m . / . w . a . t . c . h . ? . v . = . F . k . a . s . h . P . z . N . b . f . o

**Dedicatoria:** ~Para una de mis lectoras quien hoy está cumpliendo años :) , para ti** Cynthiia,** FELICIDADES! , espero te guste. Ya no me querrás matar siempre que demore con _"Permite sanar tu corazón"_ hahahaha.

En fin, que lo disfruten igualmente el resto(:

.

* * *

**_._**

**_Extraños a medianoche_**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

Nacida bajo estrictos regímenes sociales, Sakura se encuentra harta de pertenecer a ese círculo de burocracia de la cual su familia se siente tan orgullosa.

.

—No voy a volver

.

La gente viene y va caminando en medio de aquel boulevard y su valentía la ha llevado a escaparse de una de las tantas cenas de beneficencia donde todos se comportan con hipocresía y falsedad. Donde las joyas y vestidos caros abundan, donde las mentiras son burlas despectivas, donde su posición económicamente alta no la enorgullece.

.

—No insistas, Naruto, ya me cansé de pretender ser correcta y delicada. De mostrar hipocresía, esa no soy yo

.

Y cuelga, escondiendo el celular en los bolsillos de su gabán.

.

Por primera vez se siente libre. El maquillaje no le pesa más, una servilleta se ocupa de mostrar su verdadero ser. Su pesado peinado se convierte en libres y raudales caireles que caen con la gravedad.

.

Poco a poco su apariencia de niña rica va desapareciendo y mientras espera que esa noche cambie su vida, alguien, a la vuelta de la esquina, es similar a ella.

.

.

…

.

.

_—¿Eso es un "no voy a venir", cierto?_

.

—Eres listo

.

Las fuertes nevadas y los viajes en tren siempre impacientan a Sasuke cada vez que a casa temprano debe volver.

.

Fugaku es estricto con la puntualidad en cualquier momento del día. En el desayuno, en el almuerzo, en la cena y en la merienda, en el trabajo y en su regreso; por mucho tiempo él, su hijo menor, había obedecido todas y cada una de las reglas impuestas por él.

.

Pero había llegado un punto en que su espacio ya no era monopolizado por sí mismo, sino por su padre.

.

_—"Sasuke, esta cena es importante, Fugaku quiere que…"_

.

—Lo siento, pero ya me cansé de hacer siempre lo que él quiere.

.

Y cuelga.

.

Su chaqueta deja de pesarle plomo, pues los pesares del mundo que estaban en su hombro, por esa única noche, han desaparecido.

_._

_…_

_._

Por esa noche, en la que ella puede dejar de ser la heredera de una corporación y volverse una chica pueblerina, deteniéndose en cada puesto, soltando sonrisas ladinas.

.

Por esa noche, en la que él puede pretender que solo es un chico de ciudad, soltando una respiración placida, que se puede ver por la temperatura baja, y sonreír por la libertad de la que es capaz esa noche, bajo esa bufanda de lana.

.

¿A dónde se suponen que van?

.

Los pies de Sasuke se apresuran a bajar las escaleras del metro.

.

Las botas anti-derrapantes de Sakura hacen méritos al evitar caerse por tan rápido descenso.

.

Ella se muestra feliz, sonriendo, pagando su boleto en la ventanilla del metro.

.

Él atraviesa los rodillos de acceso, atrevido y contento.

.

—Sakura-chan

.

—Sasuke

.

Pero su júbilo aun no es cien por ciento completo.

.

Desde la estación de Nagoya, Sakura alza la voz, reprimiendo los intentos de Naruto a través de su llamada.

.

Frunce el ceño, no quiere oír lo que tiene que decirle, y apresuradamente sigue el paso de la multitud hacia la línea de trenes, donde espera su libertad.

.

Desde la estación de Furikawa, Sasuke blasfema y gruñe a la vez, peleando con la persona del otro lado de la línea. Con Itachi. Haciendo gestos que solo lo malhumoran más.

.

Ninguno de los dos pone atención en las personas que esquivan. Ninguno de los dos nota que están a punto de cruzar sus vidas.

.

—Ah —se queja ella al chocar su hombro con el de alguien.

.

—Diablos —masculla él, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse.

.

Los teléfonos caen, el ruido desaparece, los transeúntes dejan de moverse.

.

Esa noche ha dejado de ser tranquila.

.

El silencio reina por varios segundos en los que ninguno de los dos dice algo. Sus ojos titilan al son de las luces del metro.

.

Primero hay confusión, luego les sigue un chispazo eléctrico al tocar sus manos cuando han intentado tomar sus respectivos teléfonos que en asfalto del suelo han quedado. Pero nunca apartan la mirada del otro.

.

El nerviosismo se hace presente junto a una risa que ella regala primero ante el tropiezo.

.

—Lo siento —emite él con un tono ridículamente embelesado.

.

—No —niega ella de manera risueña aun permaneciendo agachada al igual que él—, yo tampoco me fijé por donde iba

.

Comparten sonrisas similares, nerviosas y avergonzadas, pero poco es el tiempo que deben permanecer juntos en aquel encuentro inusual.

.

El próximo tren es anunciado y es el rumbo que solo uno de ellos ha decidido tomar.

.

—A-ah —se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo y cada uno de ellos supone que han tomado sus respectivos teléfonos—, ya debo irme —anuncia Sakura regalándole a él, nuevamente, una sonrisa que lo aturde.

.

—Claro

.

Una minúscula reverencia en disculpa y ella se pierde.

.

La noche corre detrás de su silueta y Sasuke reacciona segundos después al sentir su teléfono vibrar, permitiéndole por fin dejar de mirarla, pero sus ojos se topan con que ha ocurrido una confusión.

.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto?

.

Su teléfono es negro, sin ningún decorado o sticker, pero el que sostiene ahora es rosa, con detalles blancos a forma de pétalos, y definitivamente aquel nombre en la pantalla no lo recuerda en ninguno de sus contactos.

.

—¡Mierda!

.

Pero las puertas del metro se cierran antes de que sus pies la alcancen.

.

No la distingue, ni siquiera por las ventanillas. Ya nada queda por hacer.

.

El metro se moviliza rápidamente y su agitada respiración, por haber corrido apresuradamente, es lo único que lo acompaña. Se encuentra solo de nuevo, con un celular que no le pertenece.

.

Él es un citadino, es el sucesor de una larga tradición de abogados, su vida esta arreglada, pero no está preparado para eso.

.

Puede ser cualquier cosa en ese momento porque por esa única noche ha prometido desligarse de todo lo que es, y esa chica es el inicio de su noche como un extraño.

.

Porque le ha regalado una sonrisa para compartir.

.

_"Por favor, aléjense de la línea amarilla, aléjense de la línea…"_

.

Sasuke la atraviesa. Las dudas se quedan en la estación donde ha tomado el segundo tren después de ella.

.

.

…

.

.

La chica pueblerina en la que se ha convertido es torpe, y no es sino hasta que han transcurrido cinco minutos de viaje que se da cuenta de que el teléfono que tiene en manos no le pertenece.

.

—¿Eh?

.

De carcaza negra y con acabado mate, las manos de Sakura le dan miles de vueltas como si de esa manera pudiera reaccionar y recuperar el suyo. Entonces lo recuerda, el tropiezo. Ya que sus pensamientos por ese chico de mirada profunda la han apartado de la realidad.

.

—Genial —musita ella en un intento por sonar fastidiada, pero más que pretender mantener una mueca disgustada, ríe.

.

En medio de la seriedad de las personas en el vagón, del llanto impaciente de un recién nacido, de lo que se alcanza a oír de alguien escuchando música a todo volumen a través de sus audífonos.

.

Ríe, porque le parece que el destino es especialmente juguetón esa noche.

.

…

.

No sabe a dónde se dirige. No sabe en donde debe bajar. Solo ha seguido su impulso por perseguirla, a la extraña de la estación.

.

El celular rosa vibra en su mano.

.

_"Tengo tu teléfono"_

.

La sorpresa y las sonrisas no son propias de él, y sin embargo ha soltado ambas sin mucho esfuerzo al leer el mensaje de texto. Incluso una risa se ha colado por ahí.

.

_"Lo sé, yo tengo el tuyo"_

_. _

Sakura sonríe en algún punto de los túneles en un tren delante del de él. Sasuke, por su parte, mantiene una sonrisa ladina en todo el rato en el que espera que ella le responda.

.

Y es cuando la pelirrosa ha decidido jugar esa noche.

.

_"Entonces ven y encuéntrame"_

_._

_._

_…_

_._

_._

Para estar juntos, para que ella pueda volver a verlo. Sakura ríe, tras bajarse en la estación siguiente, corre a la intersección de las calles y busca con la mirada algo llamativo para fotografiar.

.

La noche es fría, pero sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa. Parece divertida.

.

_"Dame una pista"_

.

Le llega el mensaje y solamente ríe.

.

El teatro de Ume es la primera pista, Sasuke lo reconoce pues solía tomar clases de piano en él. Con ese letrero de neón colorido y chillón, baja en la primera estación y no demora mucho en llegar al lugar de encuentro.

.

Pero ella no está.

.

_"No te la voy a dejar fácil"_

.

Lee el mensaje que le ha llegado y sencillamente no sabe si maldecir o seguir riendo por lo estúpido que es ese juego de busca y encuentra. Extrañamente no le incomoda, la sonrisa en sus labios es la prueba de que se siente alegre.

.

Él no sabe lo que es perder, y definitivamente ese juego lo pretende ganar.

.

—Juguemos —suelta a la nada, soltando un suspiro.

_._

_…_

_._

Se toma la molestia de posar y sonreír, y esta vez es más de una foto la que le envía.

.

Detrás de ella está el monumento de luces coloridas de la fuente del museo de la ciudad. No deja de sonreír e incluso saca la lengua.

.

Al segundo de enviar la imagen, llega una respuesta.

.

_"Tendrás que esforzarte más, estoy cerca del museo"_

La pelirrosa se azora, mirando a todos lados y descubre que ese juego le hace feliz pues inconscientemente se da cuenta de lo infantil que se muestran. Pero no le importa, no esa noche en la que es libre en compañía del extraño que la está haciendo sonreír.

.

…

.

Que chico más extraño. Y que extraña era ella también.

.

La vida nocturna está en la calle, en los antros que recorren pero que pasan de largo. Arriba, abajo, subiendo y bajando escaleras, sus dos sombras se pasean por la ciudad y ninguno de los dos se aburre.

.

A Sakura las pistas se le acaban, ya no sabe que fotografiar pero tampoco desea que ese juego termine, no desea tener que despedirse y volver a una vida vacía, a su rutina de todos los días.

.

Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta pero la oscura noche de húmedas y frías horas está por terminar.

—Bueno, no iba a durar para siempre —susurra ella sintiéndose pequeña debajo de la luna. Observa a su alrededor, hay un espectáculo de luciérnagas en los taludes bajo ese puente donde se encuentra.

.

Su última sonrisa divertida de la noche se extingue y finalmente da _"enviar"_ en el teléfono.

.

…

.

Ha pasado más de media hora y él no indicios de aparecer.

.

Sakura descansa bajo el cielo de estrellas, sentada sobre el rocío del pasto a esas horas de la madrugada.

.

Espera y espera por mucho tiempo. Su situación debió cambiar con tan solo haber esperado diez minutos. Pero se encuentra ahí, esperando por alguien que quizá se aburrió de lo infantil que es y que decidió abandonarla.

.

—Ah, todos lo hacen —suspira con desanimo.

.

La última hora antes del alba está cerca y aun no puede creer que hayan pasado tantas horas.

.

—Esto fue muy estúpido —la resignación está en sus ojos, es momento de regresar y seguir con una vida monótona y aburrida. Esta dispuesta a irse y dejar de soñar, cuando el teléfono suena— ¿eh? —se toma unos segundos para reaccionar. La llamada entrante es registrada con el número de su celular. Es él. — umm, ¿hola?

.

—Sasuke —la pelirrosa respinga. Y a pesar de que solo ha cruzado dos o tres palabras con él en la estación del metro, reconoce su voz.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Voltea

.

La mecánica reacción hace que el cuello de la pelirrosa mire hacia el puente solitario encima del lago. La luna, que está detrás, es inmensa a comparación de él. Esa sonrisa traviesa y picara es para ella.

.

Su rostro lo ilumina la brillantez del astro que aun reina en el cielo. Su cuerpo está ahí, pero en su mirada se ve que su mente está mirando mucho más allá de lo que él supone.

.

Más allá de lo que ha sucedido esa noche. Sus ojos, ahora asaltados por un brillo acuoso, le causan felicidad.

.

Sasuke suspira y sonríe. Un suspiro lento, profundo, de los que vienen del centro del alma. Él no puede evitar cuestionarse a sí mismo sobre la extraña a la que ha dejado hacer de su noche una completa alegría y diversión.

.

Ella es lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás.

.

¿Son lágrimas las que escurren de su rostro?

.

Su risa se entrecorta, lo sabe porque la puede ver y escuchar a la vez a través de la llamada y finalmente lo entiende, él tampoco quiere que la noche acabe. No quiere que se marche.

.

—Tengo tu teléfono —ella ríe al escucharlo.

.

—Eso ya lo sé

.

—Enseguida te lo devolveré —y en el tiempo que él se toma hasta llegar a ella, Sakura seca esas lágrimas inesperadas.

.

Frente a frente, finalmente pueden verse nuevamente, esta vez sin el tiempo correteándoles desde atrás.

.

—Sasuke —dice él primero.

.

—Soy Sakura

.

Sus manos se extienden pretendiendo intercambiar los objetos que los han llevado a esa noche, estar tan cerca.

.

Pero Sasuke tiene otros planes y se lo demuestra a ella de una manera que literalmente le roba la respiración cuando ha tomado su muñeca y la ha juntado hacia él.

.

El amanecer aún no ha llegado, pero la hora más oscura antes del alba los acoge en ese beso entre extraños.

.

Su cabeza desciende mientras sus ojos se enredan con los de él. Su cabello rosa cosquillea sus mejillas aun cuando han dejado de besarse.

.

—Ya debo irme —recita ella las palabras que en la estación del metro le dijo. No quiere hacerlo, pero la noche no es eterna y Sakura se ha replanteado, durante ese tiempo que estuvo sola esperándolo, que esa felicidad es efímera.

.

—Entiendo

.

Ella no espera flores ni cursis despedidas. La realidad es ese chico que la ha besado, que sonrisas le ha regalado y que ahora la despedida se encuentra dando.

.

—_"No iba a durar de todas maneras" _—suspira a la vez que se despide y da media vuelta.

.

Y entonces sucede. Ha dado un par de pasos y su teléfono vuelve a sonar. Es él.

.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a jugar?

.

La pelirrosa ahoga un gemido de felicidad y al voltear el rostro está él. Sonriéndole con picardía.

.

Los ríos salados corren por sus mejillas a la vez que su alegría desborda en las risas tontas que le da. Porque ha entendido el doble sentido de esas palabras dichas.

.

—S-si…

.

—Entonces…déjame perseguirte por el resto de nuestras vidas— ella asiente, su risa lo cautiva y hace que le devuelva el gesto en silencio.

.

Algún día se volverán a ver, con fortuna mañana y muchas noches más, y si no sucede sabrán que compartieron algo hermoso aquella madrugada. Algo mágico y único.

.

Aquel que pasó de ser el recluido de una adinerada familia, aquella que dejó de ser una chica rica.

.

_"…Porque la noche se prestó a ser besada._

_Que tu luna la atrape, justo como los dos extraños a medianoche"_

**_Anónimo._**

**_._**

_ FIN_

.

* * *

So...

**¿Reviews?**

Estoy pensando en hacer muuuuuchos one-shots, ya tengo por ahí dos que tres pedidos, aunque son fuera del fandom de Naruto, me tomaré el tiempo de complacer -w-

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Si les gustó, ya saben que botoncito picar para dejarme un mensajito(:

Bye.


End file.
